


The Bees That Guard the Styx

by TheMadKatter13



Series: The Hive [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Relationship, M/M, Retirementlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4057663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKatter13/pseuds/TheMadKatter13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of life is not often a message well-received. Rarely is there a counter-offer worth receiving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bees That Guard the Styx

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation with my dear [starrysummernights](http://archiveofourown.org/users/starrysummernights/works) who showed me [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L0m1WzJiUv8) clip from Vicious, and we agreed that the sass was absolutely Retirementlock, but the unplugging jokes aren't, that we couldn't imagining them being anything other than "Take him I fucking dare you" about the other dying.

Humans have been around for only a blink of Death's eye, but Death had already experienced every form of bargaining and pleading from them before their race had even grown out of their infancy. Death had been offered everything from most precious possessions to the possessions of another, from trades for another's life to outright sacrifices. These offers never ceased to amused, and they never ceased to fail. Death thought it odd that the humans feared Death, for what lay on the other side was far from The End. And yet, Death had never experienced _this_ before.

"If we don't go together, then we don't go at all."

It had been an age since there were humans alive who still believed in the old ways, who could find their way into Death's realm without guidance, and though neither elderly man was a remnant of those times, such a paltry thing would not stop them. If the strength of conviction in either man's voice did not make this clear, then the connection of their souls, fused into one, was.

"Very well," Death agreed easily, amused. Rather than surprised or relieved, both men looked smug, as if no other outcome had been possible. Death supposed that, for them, no other outcome was. "And if you like, you may also bring your bees."

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'm not dead. Reblog the [thing](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/120490559758/the-bees-that-guard-the-styx). Tschüß. :3


End file.
